Julia Louis-Dreyfus
Julia Louis-Dreyfus ''' '''Current: Veep Julia Louis-Dreyfus joined the cast of HBO's Veep in early 2011 in the lead role of U.S. Vice President Selina Meyer. Veep premiered on April 22, 2012 and was met with high praise from critics, particularly for Louis-Dreyfus's performance. The Hollywood Reporter asserted that the character of Selina Meyer was her "best post-Seinfeld role" to date and claimed that she gives "an Emmy-worthy effort",while the Los Angeles Times contended that the series demonstrates that she is "one of the medium's great comedians." Following the success of the first season, Louis-Dreyfus was named by the Huffington Post as one of the funniest people of 2012 asserting that she is the "most magnetic and naturally funny woman on TV since Mary Tyler Moore." For her performance on Veep, Louis-Dreyfus has received numerous high profile nominations, notably at the Television Critics Association Awards, the Critics' Choice Television Awards, the Satellite Awards and the Golden Globe Awards. On September 23, 2012, Louis-Dreyfus won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series for the show's first season. This marked her third win at the Emmy Awards, and her second win in that category. '2005–2010: ''The New Adventures of Old Christine http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Julia_Louis-Dreyfus&action=edit&section=6 edit Louis-Dreyfus played Christine Campbell in the CBS sitcom The New Adventures of Old Christine. The series told the story of a single mother who managed to maintain a fantastic relationship with her ex-husband, while running a women's gym. Louis-Dreyfus received considerable critical acclaim for her performance on the show. Louis-Dreyfus earned the 2006 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series for her performance in the first season. Through out the course of the series she received five Emmy Award nominations, two Screen Actors Guild Award nominations and a nomination for a Golden Globe Award. In 2007 she also received two nominations for a People’s Choice Award due to her return to popularity, thanks to the success of Old Christine. Old Christine was cancelled by CBS in May 2010 after five seasons. '1990–1998: The ''Seinfeld years http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Julia_Louis-Dreyfus&action=edit&section=4 edit In the early-1990s Louis-Dreyfus became famous for the role of Elaine Benes on NBC's Seinfeld. She played the role for nine seasons. She did not appear in the inaugural pilot episode because her character was not initially intended to be a part of the series. It was only after the first episode that NBC executives felt the show was too male-centric, and demanded that creators Jerry Seinfeld and Larry David add a woman to the cast. Louis-Dreyfus won the role over several other actresses including Patricia Heaton, Rosie O'Donnell and Megan Mullally. Her performance on the series was met with critical acclaim, and she was a regular winner and nominee at television award shows throughout the 1990s. Her performance earned her a Golden Globe Award, five Screen Actors Guild Awards and five American Comedy Awards. In 1996 she received the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series, an award she was nominated for on seven occasions. The series finale aired on May 14. '1982–1989: Early work and ''Saturday Night Live' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Julia_Louis-Dreyfus&action=edit&section=3 edit As part of her comedic training, Louis-Dreyfus appeared in The Second City, one of Chicago's best-known improvisation theatre groups. It was her performance with the Practical Theatre Group at their "Golden 50th Anniversary Jubilee" that led to her being asked to join the cast of ''Saturday Night Live at the age of just 21. Louis-Dreyfus was subsequently a cast member on NBC's Saturday Night Live from 1982 to 1985, becoming the youngest female cast member in the history of the program at that time. During her time on SNL she appeared alongside several actors who would later rise to prominence, such as Eddie Murphy, Jim Belushi, Billy Crystal and Martin Short. It was during her tenure on SNL that she met writer Larry David, who would later co-create Seinfeld. Category:Actresses